Sam (Totally Spies)
Personality Sam is a smart, loyal and sweet person who, just like her two best friends, can become highly jealous. She has great leadership skills and is highly respected by her friends. She is always focused on the task at hand whether it's studying for school or fighting crime. Minus when it comes to cute boys like in "The Suavest Spy" or "The Dream Teens", showing Sam is just as guilty about boys as Clover and Alex. Sam, like Clover and Alex, enjoys shopping, and visiting salons, but she is not as interested as the others are. Also, unlike Clover, she always puts her studying first but not always missions. It is discovered in the episode "W.O.W." that Sam's maternal ancestors were part of the Sisterhood. Clover and Alex attribute Sam's excellent leadership skills to this connection. Sam is the unofficial leader of the trio. She formulates most of the strategies they use for fighting villains or getting out of near-death situations. She is the 'big sister' of the team. She is the oldest of the team and the most mature of the 3, although she can be a hypocrite. Physical Appearance Sam is beautiful, like Alex and Clover, and has long red hair and emerald green eyes. She is shown to have a widow's peak. Some fans have speculated that she might be of Irish heritage. Sam's style of dress is considered to be "preppy hippie". She often wears long skirts, mid-length/short skirts, flowing tops, dresses, buttoned shirts, vests, jeans, chokers, boots, high heel sandal wedges, and thin heels. She Has A Crush On Ben Tennyson. Trivia *Counterpart **Crimson -- Samantha ***Color on Edison’s catsuit -- Green ***Eye color -- Brown (Crimson) / Green (Sam) ***Hair color -- Red ***Hair length -- short (Crimson) / long (Sam) *Sam’s grade history. **In “Alex Gets Schooled” she got straight A's on her report card. **In “Spies in Space” her scores are the highest in Beverly Hills High history. **In “Evil Graduation” she graduates from Beverly Hills High. *Sam's dislike of cheerleading is shown. **”Black Widows” **”Futureshock!” **”Sis-KaBOOM-Bah!” *Sam's favorite foods: **In “Matchmaker” it is creamed calamari. **In “The Suavest Spy”, it is revealed Sam's favorite muffin is chocolate chip. *Appearances of the fathers of the main characters. **Alexandra -- “Alex Gets Schooled”, “Evil Ice Skater” **Samantha -- “The Wedding Crasher” *Sam's father is mentioned in “W.O.W.” during the mission against the Sisterhood. *Sam apparently enjoys Mexican hot cocoa and Veggie Chips while studying revealed in the “Sam's Interview” ending credits of the “Totally Spies” Season 3 on Jetix. *In “The Suavest Spy” Sam mentions that she has taken tango lessons. In the earlier episode “Head Shrinker Much?”, she does not know how to dance the tango. *In “The Suavest Spy” she wins first prize in the Beverly Hills High Science Fair. *In “Spy Soccer”, Sam mentions that she is a part of the Marathon Math Team, an academic club where, for every polynomial equation that a student solves, they “get to” run a mile; the first competitor to run 26 miles wins. *In the episode “W.O.W.”, it's revealed that Sam (and all the women on her mother's side of the family) are descendants of the Sisterhood, an ancient guild of warrior women who wanted to be superior to all men and inferior females. *She is shown to be the most skilled at martial arts and is the most flexible out of the group, despite not being as athletic as Clover and especially Alex. *Sam apparently is terrible at flirting as shown in “The Dusk of Dawn when she flirts with the usher at the theatre in an attempt to get him to ask her out which ends with him just turning around and leaving and Clover facepalming at Sam's bad effort and offering to help her work on her material. This is also shown earlier in "Ski Trip" where Sam's attempt to get David's attention fails. She tells him that it would be nice to have a guy to share such a romantic view with, talking about the mountains to which he responds that she should not give up and he'll keep his eyes open for her to help her find such a guy. *In “Scam Camp Much?”, she reveals a talent of playing the accordion, having won 6 gold ribbons. *In “Abductions”, it is revealed that Sam's home is located on Marmalade Street. *In the episodes “Evil Sushi Chef (Jazz Hands Return - Part 1)” through “Mime World (Jazz Hands Return - Part 3)”, she was involved in Operation Secret Partnership with Jerry to stop Jazz Hands' evil scheme to turn everyone in the world into mimes by going undercover as Miss Spirit Fingers (Jazz Hands' biggest fan). Clover and Alex found this out in the episode “Miss Spirit Fingers (Jazz Hands Return - Part 2)” with an explanation from Jerry. *In the episode “Do You Believe in Magic?”, Sam introduces herself as “Samantha Simpson” when she enters the Great Kandinsky's castle. However, this was likely an alias. *In “Totally Busted” she reveals she took a clogging (folk dance) class. *In “Evil Valentine's Day” and “Evil Shoe Designer”, it is shown that Sam does not speak French. *In the episode “The Granny”, it is revealed that Sam's favorite color is purple, despite green being her signature color. *In “A Spy is Born I”, Clover says Sam is a terrible cook. *As a play on her intelligence Sam is frequently brainwashed by villains in the series. However, in later episodes, both Clover and Alex were brainwashed on a few occasions. *In “Dental? More Like Mental”, it is revealed that, at least up to this point, Sam continues to put her initials on her clothing: she identifies a sweater that was once hers but when confronted about this by Clover, she dismisses it as a monogramming trend. *In “Truth or Scare”, it is revealed that Sam's first kiss was in the sixth grade with a boy named Lloyd Bradley, and that she also wore braces in sixth grade. *She works with Alex and Clover at the Mali-U Cafe at Malibu University. *In the ending credits of “The Dream Teens”, Sam mentions that her favorite show is “Passion Hospital”. *She has a slight resemblance to Jean Grey from the X-Men, whom Jennifer Hale (Sam's voice actor) also voices on Wolverine and the X-Men. *In “Virtual Stranger”, she loans Britney her M.C. Diaper Rash CD. *In “Morphing Is Sooo 1987”, she admits to taking Clover's sweater without permission in the end of the episode interview. It is also revealed Sam is just as messy, more messy than the other girls and seems to have a distaste for chores (being lazy) but strong organization skills. *She is much like Bloom from “Winx Club” (red hair, leading), but shows more attributes like Tecna (science, gadgets, tactics, strategist, planning). *She is also much like Blossom from "The Powerpuff Girls" since they are both red haired, have leadership qualities, are both the unofficial leaders of their teams, have the longest hair in their teams, and are both academically strong. Category:Totally Spies Characters Category:Teenagers Category:Heroines Category:Females Category:Humans Category:Agents Category:Spies Category:American Characters Category:Students Category:Geniuses Category:Martial Artists Category:Athletes Category:22 year olds Category:Leaders Category:Green Category:Warriors Category:Green eyes Category:Protagonists Category:The Amazing Spiez! Characters Category:Characters voiced by Jennifer Hale Category:Love Interests Category:Lovers Category:European Characters Category:European American Characters Category:Irish Characters Category:Various Jobs Category:Science Fiction Characters Category:Discovery Kids Characters Category:Orange Hair Category:Non Disney Princesses Category:Characters who have a dad Category:Sam's Gang Category:24 year olds